Blank Space
by Pixie YANK Sora
Summary: 14 hari terjebak di dimensi lain, memberikan cerita tersendiri bagi Naruto. Terlebih lagi dalam hidupnya ada Shinachiku, anak ceriwis yang mengaku puteranya, juga Sakura sebagai istrinya./ "Meski aku tahu senyum itu bukan untukku, tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa berpaling," untuk anak yang usianya baru memasuki Akademi Ninja, perkataan barusan memang terlalu puitis. *Mind to R&R!


Ketika membuka mata dari ketidaksadarannya, yang Naruto temukan adalah hal-hal yang berbeda dari apa yang ia ketahui. Mungkin namanya masih Naruto, pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage dari desa Konoha, ia juga tetaplah seorang papa. Nah, ini dia masalahnya, seorang anak lelaki memanggilnya ayah, dan ia adalah… Shinachiku. Hal gila selanjutnya, kala bocah menyebalkan itu memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan ibu.

Dua puluh empat jam pertama, Naruto hanya bisa percaya bahwa berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya ia tinggali.

Di hari kedua, ia mulai sedikit demi sedikit menikmati apa yang tersaji di kehidupannya saat ini.

Dan pada waktu selanjutnya…

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Iya, Naruto emang punya Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Genre:_ Family, Drama, a little Slice of Life_

Main Chara: Naruto Uzumaki, Haruno Sakura, Shinachiku Uzumaki

Warnings: _DLDR_, Shinachiku _as OC_, serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya

Summary: _Others story in Another World: a Middle-quel_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blank Space: Evidence<em>**

Semenjak tiga hari yang lalu, Naruto terperangkap di dimensi yang ia kenali, namun tidak seperti apa yang diketahuinya. Beberapa hal berbeda, jauh dari kenyataan yang dia miliki, seperti mempunyai seorang putra bernama Shinachiku, dan Sakura adalah pendamping hidupnya. Masih ia menerka-nerka, siapa dalang di balik semua ini, tapi sekarang Naruto sudah cukup lelah berpikir. Untuk sejenak, diputuskannya agar mengistirahatkan tubuh dan otak.

Drap…! Drap…! Draap…!

Baru saja hendak memejamkan mata untuk tertidur, bunyi derap kaki yang berlari laju itu membangunkannya. Kesal tak dapat dicegah, Naruto keluar kamar sekadar untuk melihat sang pelaku – dia sudah tahu siapa oknumnya. Di sana, tepatnya di sofa ruang tengah, ada Shinachiku yang tampak sangat geram. Anak itu memukul-mukul bantal dan kadang berteriak setengah histeris. "Ini tak adil…!" sebalnya, dengan raut muka horor segala.

Bletak!

Oouch!

Naruto memukul di bagian tengah kepala bocah berisik tersebut, yang dibalas Shinachiku dengan tatapan kesal nan sengit – bin bete. "Kau kenapa ribut-ribut?" tanya Naruto, tak mengindahkan nanar tajam yang didapatnya. Duduk di kursi, menunggu Shinachiku untuk menjawab tanya yang ia lontarkan. Sedetik, dua detik, anak itu malah turut mengistirahatkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Sakitnya itu di sini, nih!" ujar Shinachiku, jari telunjuk pertama-tama terarah pada dada, lalu berpindah ke kepalanya. Naruto sesaat hanya mampu menghela napas pendek, memejamkan netranya untuk beberapa detik, seraya menaruh setengah beban berat tubuhnya di sandaran sofa. Kenapa lagi dengan anak itu? Rasanya, masalah utamanya kebanyakan hanya dari Shinachiku.

Pikiran rasional Naruto mengatakan, bahwa bocah di dekatnya ini pasti bukanlah darah dagingnya. Akan tetapi, semua itu menjadi berbalik arah apabila telah membandingkan dirinya sendiri dengan Shinachiku. Kendati demikian, tidak serta-merta ia menerimanya. Naruto butuh fakta absulot, harus ada bukti yang lebih memaksanya untuk percaya.

"Naruto, Shinachiku, aku pergi dulu ke rumah sakit," dari arah dapur, Sakura menghampiri keduanya guna menyampaikan ucapan pamit. Sebelum itu, wanita tersebut menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipi anaknya. Lantas saat mau mencium kening Naruto, pria itu berkelit dengan menjauhkan wajahnya. Sayang, jepitan jari terhadap daun telinganya, membuat dia memilih statis di tempat.

"Hati-hati. Dan katakan pada anak dari teman baikmu, untuk memilihku."

Bletak!

_Double_ jitakan Shinachiku terima, usai menuntaskan kalimatnya. Naruto tidak bisa banyak membantu melindungi, ia sendiri pun tak lepas dari kesadisan perempuan bermahkota merah muda ini. "Jangan jadi lelaki pengecut!" pesan sang ibu, pasca berlisan demikian, tidak ada lagi alasan si nyonya untuk tinggal lebih lama.

"Bisa-bisanya ayah mengambil perempuan itu menjadi istri," celoteh si bocah, ketika yakin yang bersangkutan sudah jauh dari jangkauan dengar. Naruto hanya mampu mengendikkan kedua bahunya bersamaan, dia tidak yakin mengulang kata-kata yang sama saat ditanya dengan kalimat yang nyaris serupa. Kalau ia jatuh cinta pada Sakura karena…

Pandangannya teralih pada satu tumpukan buku-buku dengan lebar dan tebal yang lumayan jumbo. Naruto mengambil objek yang tadinya tersusun manis dalam lemari kaca, duduk kembali di samping Shinachiku, lalu membuka isinya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia, saat melihati banyaknya potret yang terpampang di sana.

Album foto itu berisikan momen-momen penting di keluarganya. Mulai dari ia yang melamar Sakura di hadapan warga desa, pemberkatan pernikahan mereka, acara resepsinya. Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum, kala menemukan betapa bahagianya dia di dalam setiap cetakan gambar bersejarah tersebut.

"Gendutnya ibu," takjub sang anak, waktu mendapati potret Sakura yang tengah berbadan dua, tersenyum paksaan, karena mungkin saja saat itu bayi di kandungannya sedang beraksi – memukul dan menendang dari dalam. "Yaa ampun, tampannya aku!" iya, kepedean sekali, memang. Shinachiku bertutur di kala menemukan fotonya yang baru terlahir di dunia. Dan, yang menjadi perhatian Naruto, adalah Sakura yang tersenyum lemah seraya memeluk dari samping tubuh mungil bayinya.

Cantik. Serta mengingatkan ia pada ibunya, Kushina.

Shinachiku saat belajar merangkak, berjalan, ulang tahun, diterima sebagai murid di Akademi Ninja, adalah peristiwa lainnya yang tersimpan dalam buku tersebut. Naruto ingat, di dunia _Tsukoyomi _buatan Obito, ia pernah mengalami adegan yang sekarang tengah terjadi. Namun, waktu itu foto-foto yang diamatinya adalah tentang diri Naruto sendiri, bukan keluarga baru yang cukup ganjil menurutnya.

Membuka album lain, dan kehadiran orang-orang asing lebih mendominasi. Ancap kali membuat Naruto menautkan sebelah alisnya, ketika menemukan gambar bocah-bocah lain yang mengingatkannya pada rekan lama, namun ia sangat yakin tidak mengenali anak-anak itu. "Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto, kala sebuah gambar anak perempuan berambut pirang _ponytails_ yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"Ooh, Inori-_chan_. Cinta pertama dan terakhirku," jawab Shinachiku cepat, netranya begitu menunjukkan antusias, senyum anak itu terlihat penuh perasaan sekali. "Putri pertama paman Shikamaru dan bibi Ino. Masa ayah lupa, sih?" bukannya lupa, Naruto memang benar-benar tidak tahu. Eeh, apa katanya? Bukannya Shikamaru dan Ino memiliki pasangan masing-masing, yaa?

"Dan dia, saingan cintaku," ujar sang putra, ekspresi wajahnya jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya, menjadi sangat sarkastis serta mata berapi-api. Anak itu melanjutkan, "Uchiha Hiro, anak dari paman Sasuke dan bibi Hinata." Apa? Tak ayal Naruto terkejut dibuatnya, mata pria yang bersangkutan mendadak membulat sempurna, indera visualnya bahkan mau mencolos keluar.

"Kalau begitu, dia anakku?"

"Hah?!" Shinachiku tak bisa _stay calm_ kali ini, begitu mendengar informasi lisan yang barusan dikatakan Naruto. Bocah tersebut spontan bangkit dari duduknya, serta-merta menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, seraya melihati orang di depannya skeptis. "Apa-apaan lagi ini?!" tuturnya tak percaya, beraksen sebentar mengalihkan pandangan ke objek lain – isyarat non verbal dari kaget yang kebangetan.

"Ta-tapi, Hi-Hinata itu. Di-dia is-istri…"

"Orang!" pemuda kecil tersebut menyela sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan penuturan. Selanjutnya, ini akan jadi adegan yang sangat didramatisir, di mana Shinachiku berlutut dengan nanar yang terlalu sendu. Sambil berkata, "aku tidak percaya, ayah begitu tak menginginkanku!" dari suaranya memang sok meraung, tapi setetes pun air mata tak ada yang mengalir, tangis palsu.

Kendati demikian, Naruto tetap mengacuhkannya. "Baiklah, baiklah, bawa aku untuk menilai gadis pujaanmu," bujuknya, yang mana ini langsung membuat Shinachiku menunjukkan sumringah andalan. Tak perlu basa-basi, anak cerewet itu langsung berjalan membawanya, tanpa memberi tahu ke mana arah tujuan mereka.

* * *

><p>o<p>

O

o

Sebenarnya, Naruto tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin mengenal bunga jiwa sang putra, dia batalkan niatnya untuk bersantai seharian, dan mencari jalan keluar dengan bertemu orang-orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Sampai di sebuah taman bermain, pada jarak kurang dari lima belas meter, Naruto temukan banyaknya generasi muda. Dua di antaranya tengah duduk di bangku tribun, sedangkan anak-anak yang lain sibuk bermain.

"Ini lewat jalan samping?"

Shinachiku mengangguk, sembari menjawab singkat, "memang."

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya menghindari perhatian publik karena seorang Hokage."

"Ooh," Naruto paham.

"Itu dia," tunjuk Shinachiku pada nona mungil, yang saat ini tengah bersama seorang bocah lelaki berambut menyerupai Sasuke, Uchiha Hiro. Sempat Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, raut mukanya pun datar, begitu mendapati bukti bahwa yang di sana itu memang reflika mini dari musuh bebuyutannya. "Ayah tunggu di sini saja," dan Shinachiku melangkah menjauh darinya.

Dapat Naruto lihat, perlakuan yang diterima Shinachiku sangat berbeda dari yang didapat Hiro. Anak itu sering kali tidak diperdulikan, bahkan tak jarang dimarahi oleh gadis kecil di sana. Sangat mirip dengannya, dulu. Di mana ketika Naruto setengah mati berusaha mendapatkan atensi Sakura, dan tak mendapatkan balasan setimpal.

Inori, Naruto sudah ingat namanya, nona muda tersebut mungkin sangat kesal, hingga memukul Shinachiku. Kali ini, Naruto enggan lebih lama membanding-bandingkan dengan dirinya, yang dia tahu adalah menolong bocah yang dikenalnya sebagai anak. Hampir melangkahkan kaki untuk ikut campur, tetapi sebuah tarikan di kerah baju menghentikannya.

"Sa-Sakura?!" kaget Naruto, kala mendapati wanita itu bersama dua kantungan plastik besar di dekatnya

Ia yang disebutkan namanya cuma tersenyum, sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Kita juga pernah muda," tuturnya, seolah tahu apa yang akan dilisankan Naruto sebagai pembelaan. Meski Sakura sendiri juga tidak suka menemukan puteranya dicuekin, namun entah kenapa perempuan itu masih dapat tersenyum. "Mereka, Inori dan Shinachiku, mengingatkan tentang kita," dan apa yang dikatakan Sakura, hanya membuatnya tertunduk. Ia tidak tahu bisa membalasi apa, yang dikatakan wanita ini memang tepat.

Sebentar Naruto memejamkan mata, "yaa, begitulah."

Hari sudah sore, matahari telah nyaris memasuki peraduan. Dari jalan masuk utama taman, terlihat orang tua berdatangan untuk menjemput buah hati mereka. Termasuk Shikamaru, pria itu langsung mengangkat tubuh gadis pujaan Shinachiku, Inori, dan tentunya pulang. "Ooh, setidaknya di sini harapan Shikamaru untuk punya anak pertama perempuan sudah tercapai," gumam Naruto, berlagak telah memahami hal rumit.

Sakura memandanginya aneh, "maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Lupakan saja!"

Shinachiku mendekat, raut mukanya begitu murung. "Dia tidak menyukaiku, kan?"

Awalnya, Naruto yang ingin memberikan semangat padanya untuk tidak menyerah. Namun semua itu terlambat saat Sakura terlebih dahulu berjongkok di hadapannya. Seraya berkata, " kau benar-benar suka pada Inori-_chan_?" ancap Shinachiku mengangguk yakin. "Kalau begitu, berusahalah agar dia mengerti perasaanmu. Kau anak lelaki, pantang menarik ucapan sendiri." Di sini Naruto sedikit merasa tersindir.

Sang nyonya melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu, membawa keresek hitam yang terisi penuh. Sementara, Shinachiku dan Naruto menyusul dari belakang, berbincang antara anak dan ayah. "Kenapa kau bisa jatuh hati pada Inori?" kalimat introgatif mula-mula Naruto, yang awalnya diresponi bocah di sampingnya dengan menengadahkan kepala ke langit senja.

"Entahlah. Dia selalu tersenyum pada Hiro. Padahal, apa bagusnya Uchiha satu itu…" kalimat Shinachiku belum diselesaikannya, terlebih dahulu ia mengarahkan kembali pandangan ke direksi depan, menendang satu kerikil tak berdosa. "Memang Hiro lebih cakep, keren, dingin, pintar, nilainya tinggi-tinggi, disayang guru. Eeh, banyak juga, yaa?!"

Pria dewasa ini mengangguk, "masalah utamamu, nak."

Iya, Naruto, nasib bocah itu turunan darimu!

"Tapi…" sejenak Shinachiku menghentikan tapakan kakinya yang berjalan, ia lurus-lurus menatap Naruto dengan sebegitu seriusnya." Saat kulihat Inori tersenyum, dia jadi sangat manis. Tanpa sadar, aku… menyukainya." Kali ini sebentuk runcingan di tiap sudut bibir sang bocah terlihat. "Meski aku tahu senyum itu bukan untukku, tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa berpaling." Untuk anak yang usianya baru memasuki Akademi Ninja, perkataan barusan memang terlalu puitis.

Naruto seperti tertampar dengan tangan besar yang tak mampu ia lihat apalagi dihindari, penuturan Shinachiku membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia memalingkan indera visualnya ke arah Sakura, "kau tahu kenapa wanita itu menjadi cinta pertamaku?" lantas dia yang menerima tanya cuma dapat menggeleng. " Kau punya alasannya," demikian imbuhnya di tiga detik kemudian, seraya mengembangkan senyum lebar.

"Heei, kalian! Mau sampai kapan di sana?" teriak Sakura, begitu menyadari rentang jaraknya dengan kedua lelaki itu terlampau jauh.

Shinachiku dan Naruto berbarengan menyahuti, "iya, iya."

Niatnya mencari fakta-fakta agar dapat melepaskan diri dari kungkungan dunia ajaib ini, tapi yang ditemukannya adalah bukti yang lain. Sekarang, Naruto menaruh satu kepercayaan, kalau bocah bernama Shinachiku itu memang anaknya. Sekurang-kurangnya adalah putera semata wayang di dimensi ini. Bukan untuk menggantikan yang lain, Shinachiku mempunyai ceritanya sendiri.

**_Fin_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

Oke, karena lagi cukup_ free_ dan bosen begadang subuh-subuh, saya tiba-tiba ingin membuat fic tentang hari-hari Naruto, Sakura, dan Shinachiku di alam bawah sadar Naruto (mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu). Karena di cerita utama, Another World, Naruto tinggal di dunia lain selama 14 hari, maka di seri ini akan terangkum sekitar sebelas cerita (sebab hari pertama, kedua, dan terakhir sudah dijelaskan di AW). Ini akan jadi cerita pendek aja, kok. Mungkin paling banyak sekitar 2K+ saja.

Saya menyebutnya _middle-quel_. Karena _sequel _untuk sesudah, _prequel _sebelum, maka _middle-quel_ adalah cerita di tengah-tengah.*ngarang banget

Apa ada istilah yang lebih tepat?

Ooh, terimakasih untuk yang sudah memberikan _review_ di cerita _Another World_, sungguh itu yang membuat saya semangat untuk mengerjakan project ini. _Anyway_, mungkin ada sebelas slot cerita, teman-teman saya harapkan bisa memberikan sebuah **_prompt_** agar lebih menarik.*dikatakan begitu, karena sebenarnya minim ide.

Entahlah mau ngebacot apalagi, jadi saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini untuk sekedar memberikan tanggepan.

_So, Revieeew plisss..._

Salam,

Pixie YANK Sora


End file.
